mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon S. Überfeld
Jon S. Überfeld is a German-American political activist, incumbent junior senator for D2, and minority leader under the GOP, who served as the 11th President in MEC. He was the second President in MEC history to be re-elected, and the first Republican to be elected to a second term, winning by the largest electoral margin in MEC history up until that point. Previously he served as Chief of Staff to President Kelvin Hawthorne, District 3 representative, and Speaker of the House, being the first Republican to serve the roll. Following his Presidency, he generally stayed on the sidelines, however eventually ran for a third and forth term to the house of representatives, where he passed a historic tax overhaul which repealed the individual and corporate income tax, attempted a repeal of the 16th amendment, pushed for free trade and immigration reform, and launched the first budget negotiations in months. After his congressional career he convinced President Tom Kirkman to abandon the Democratic Party and with several others helped establish the Liberal Democratic Party, which saw victory in the Presidential race against all odds, defeating a powerful Democratic Party. Unlike Überfeld's Rent Is Too Damn High Party, which he founded during his Presidency, the Lib Dems went on to become a powerful force in MEC politics until they were dissolved in September of 2018. He is generally known for being centre right, and has claimed to believe in Progressive Conservativism. He describes himself as an Ordoliberal, and Liberal-Distributionist, espousing a goal of Broad-Based Capitalism were wealth is speead wider than is currently, ESOPS and worker co-ops are common, and strong anti-trust laws. He has also expressed support of Henry George’s remedy to land speculation, a large land value tax levy and has proposed multiple peices of legislation dealing with the topic. Early Life Jon Soren Überfeld was born on September 11th 1845 to a german father and the descendant of E.T the Extra-Terrestrial as his mother. He journeyed through Texas in a time traveling garbage can until 1847 when at the age of 2 he helped James Hutto found the city of Hutto Texas, where he would grow up. He has 600 confirmed kills. Early Political Activism Not long after joining MEC, Überfeld began his involvement with politics. His first post on the community was one condemning the fake personas which many of those running had created for themselves. He slowly began carving out an image for himself, and began associating himself with the small but vocal centrist wing of the community. Following the Democratic landslide in the September 2017 House elections, Überfeld joined the Moderate to Centrist Wing of the GOP, at a time when the Republican Party was at its weakest, with many considering it to be a minor party comparable with other third parties. As the next election approached, he announced his candidacy for the house, challenging the unpopular incumbent Kameron Scott for the position. Run For The House Following the Democratic landslide in the September 2017 House elections, Überfeld openly rallied against the prospect of having a single party in power, and announced his candidacy for Congress as a Republican. He attempted to rally enough support to end Democratic control of the D-3 House seat, and ran a centre-right campaign, encouraging moderate Democrats to support him in support of bipartisanship. Early on, Überfeld was outperforming Incumbent Kameron Scott in every poll, and close to none believed Scott could win a second term. Due to this, several other candidates entered the race in opposition to Scott, including long-time member Adam Daniel, and independent future president Jayanth Karuturi. With a split vote, Scott as able to take a lead in the polls, all be it without a majority, and Überfeld fell behind, polling at around 20%. Due to fear of Scott being re-elected due to a split opposition, many of the people who originally ran chose drop out, leaving a three way race between Überfeld, Karuturi, and Scott. This however did not last, as Karuturi switched to the Democratic Party in order to challenge Scott for the nomination, leaving a two-way race. Following the primaries, Überfeld and Karuturi were left in an incredibly close race, with Überfeld usually polling behind by a few points. However as the election went on, Überfeld, through aggressive campaigning, eventually managed to create a coalition of moderates and centrists from both parties and began to outperform Karuturi in the polls. As election day came closer, Überfeld had created a double digit lead in the polls, and eventually Karuturi dropped out of the race, leading Überfeld to win the election in a landslide. Though many, including Überfeld himself, doubted the Republican prospects of taking a majority in the house, the party was able to garner enough votes to tie the house, and following a narrow win by Libertarian candidate Jason Nicasio, created a coalition majority of Republicans and Libertarians in control of the House. Überfeld, despite his low odds, announced his intention to lead this coalition by running for the Speakership of the House of Representatives, winning in an upset victory against Ethan Kelly. He was the first Republican to serve in the role. Presidential Runs In December 2017, Überfeld he announced his candidacy for president as a Republican, picking centrist Democrat Joe Portillo as his running mate, creating a unity ticket. He defeated incumbent Ethan Fitzgerald by a margin of 299-239. As such, on Tuesday, December 19, 2017, Jon S. Überfeld was inaugurated as the 11th President of the United States. Later, after a successful First Term, many Republicans and even Democrats proclaimed him the best President MEC has ever had. On Saturday, February 10, 2018, he won re-election in a landslide, carrying 45 states, trouncing both the Democratic candidate Jackson Hitchcock and the Working Families Party candidate Braden Hart. Presidency (December 2017-March 2018) Überfeld's presidency was known for avoiding partisanship at all costs, and had upset many in his party for occasional disregard for party interests. Within the first days of his administration, Überfeld appointed a cabinet with more Democrats than Republicans, and during budget negotiations called for a tax hike on the wealthy larger than most progressives had proposed, in order to balance the budget. Later in his administration, he denounced the GOP's attempts to ban abortion, believing it unconstitutional. Because of actions such as these many accused Überfeld of being a liberal, and a closet Democrat, but he has denied these claims, citing his general support for fiscally conservative proposals. He consistently held the highest Presidential approval rating in MEC History, ranging from 70% at the beginning of his first term to 90% towards the end of his second. This is likely due to his general disregard for party-politics, and both liberal and conservative stances on many issues, as well as a tenancy to stay out of controversy and elections, rarely ever making endorsements. Healthcare Überfeld's first major accomplishment as president was the passage of the Two-Tier Healthcare Reform Act, a plan which he had proposed and campaigned for during his first presidential run, as a bipartisan replacement of the current, Canadian style, single-payer system. The bill lifted the ban on for-profit hospitals and significantly reduced government control over the healthcare system. It also expanded drug trade to Europe and Canada, and included a public option and Medicare Savings Account for which all Americans were eligible. It also repealed the vast majority of taxes and tariffs introduced to fund the single-payer system. The plan also ensured that every american remained covered with quality healthcare. Many members of MEC often give this healthcare model the nickname "ÜberCare" or "ÜbyCare". Taxes During his presidency, Überfeld's approach to taxes, while having a conservative bend, generally focused on the middle and lower class, and business, the latter of which he had the most disagreement with congress, which was democratic for the majority of his tenure. During his first term, Überfeld fought for lower middle class taxes, and a lower corporate rate. While being opposed to an overly complex tax code, he was consistently open to raising taxes for the wealthy, and during budget negotiations, proposed a higher tax rate than most congressional progressives, believing it would help balance the budget while allowing large tax cuts for the middle class. During his second term, Überfeld pushed for the largest income tax cut in history, focused almost entirely on the middle class. He proposed a GeoLibertarian oriented tax plan, which introduced a 10% land value tax, in order to pay for an elimination of the property tax, a halving of the corporate tax rate to 15% (later changed to 16.5%) and an elimination of the federal income tax for 90% of Americans. After minor changes to the plan, as well as many additions by congress, the plan passed and was signed into law. Environment Überfeld has been known to describe himself as an environmentalist, similar to Teddy Roosevelt in his support for national parks and a green economy. However he has been skeptical of taxes as a solution to climate change, knowing it would hurt many counties and cities which rely on fossil fuel production, including his own. Instead, he has supported tax credits and deductions for green energy, which he believes wouldn't eliminate jobs, only creating them. He has also supported infrastructure projects which incorporate green energy. 'Budget' Early in his Presidency, Überfeld was faced with the threat of a government shutdown, and began an immediate push for a balanced budget. Using a cut in government expenditure following the signing of "ÜberCare", and an agreement with congress to begin bringing massive amounts of foreign soldiers back home, the President and Congress succeeded in creating a budget surplus which was maintained and expanded throughout the Überfeld Presidency. 'Trade' On the campaign trail, Überfeld heavily criticized the government for a failure to act in economically efficient ways, and create an anti-business environment. During his presidency, Überfeld cut tariffs on multiple occasions, to encourage trade, cut taxes for businesses returning to the United States, and renegotiated NAFTA to create more national autonomy, and required member nations to implement Bull Moose style labor regulations. He had cut tarriffs repeatedly throughout his administration, and had many disagreements with congress over his emphasis on the harms of tariffs. Student Debt During his presidency he proposed massive regulations on student debt limiting how much a student could be charged in debt. This plan was based on the Australian model and passed Congress with flying colors. Split With the GOP ''' During his second term, the increasingly fragile alliance between Überfeld and his party began to whither. After being elected for the final time, Überfeld began to worry far less about his popularity and political correctness. He consistently remarked that he'd leave the GOP, and had many clashes with Republican leadership. He actively opposed Congressional Republicans attempts to ban abortion. Though Überfeld was pro-life, he disagreed heavily with Congress' methods. He was admittedly sympathetic to Presidential candidates David Delaney and Dank Underwood, both Democrats. After a controversial spat with the Republican Party, in which he endorsed all of Evans', the Republican frontrunner at the time, opponents to spite the GOP. He announced that he would be leaving the Republican Party, joining his infamous joke party the Rent Is Too Damn High Party, and afterwards, withdrew endorsements from David Delaney to remain neutral (though the damage was already done). Post-Presidency Überfeld left office as the most popular president in MEC history, however he continued working with multiple government officials as a private citizen in the implementation of major economic reforms. After his Presidency Überfeld almost completely let go of political correctness and after his final terms in the House of Representatives displayed very little interest in MEC politics. '''Senator and Minority Leader In may of 2019 Überfeld was elected junior senator to District 2. Upon inauguration, he was chosen as minority leader. Although initially independent, he joined the GOP and formed the Conservative-Labor Caucus. He has been generally centre-right, proposing budget cuts but has not shied away from progressivism sucj as with his Worker Co-Determination Act, and with a Universal Dividend Proposal. He has so far proposed many policies, such as a Tripling of the child tax credit, wealth taxes, increase of the estate tax, lowering of taxes on businesses, environmental protection proposals, an alaskan style basic dividend scheme, and a co-determination proposal and stock buyback ban. Acts of Great Love and Justice Überfeld is considered by many to be mentally deranged and in his time has pissed off nearly every member of the mock election community for entertainment value. Examples include: *Taking over the US government "for the Lulz" *Interrupting a debate to cry about his ex-wife and kids *Declaring martial law moments before his successor entered office *Attempting to legalize recreational nuclear weapons and opening the borders *Declaring himself and anarcho-capitalist after being re-elected president *Telling congress to suck his dick in his inauguration speechh" *Repealing the income and corporate tax in its entirety *Colluding with his own father to destroy the Democratic Party *Getting banned from both the RNC and DNC *Faking his death twice *Blocked an abortion bill unanimously praised by his party and then left the GOP for the Rent is Too Damn High Party *Being elected vice-president and then leaving the internet *Editing comments to paint other members of MEC in a bad light Personal Philosophy Üby has dedicated the entire latter half of his year long career to 'hecc'ing with people's heads and attempting to make people stop taking the community so seriously. This is primarily because the community is so toxic that causing confusion is the only way to get people's minds off things. A lot of people miss "the old Üby" but old Üby was only serious because he was depressed and constantly unhappy. Don't be like old Üby. /love ya/ Coup and Death In Early December, Former President Überfeld, then a moderator decided to coup-d-etat, the incumbent administration. Upon his takeover and banning of the Moderation team and President Diaz, he established a cabinet and declared everyone President. This lasted roughly 24 hours. However, the eventual acting Administration or Designated Government Survivors, President Diaz, Vice President Cranfield, Secretary of State Mestrovic, Representative Asher forcefully regained control of the Federal Government. As a result Supreme Leader of Universal Love Überfeld was imprisoned for high treason against the United States Government, and was killed via lethal injection and declared dead the following day. Death Hoax Following the death of President Überfeld the government returned to chaos as the results of the presidential election remained clouded by allegations of corruption and rigging on both sides. During a meeting by many of MEC's most influential figures, a decision was made for a recount. One of the individuals who helped push for such a decision was an individual named John S. Ööberfeld, who had a striking resemblance to Former President Überfeld in a fake mustache. Following the election Überfeld was reentered into the United States and unbanned after admitting to faking his death and fleeing to Cuba to re-marry and have a family. His wife, who's mentally ill father lives in Michigan, convinced Uncle Üby to move there. /love ya/ Category:People Category:Presidents